In blow-and-blow glassware forming systems, a molten glass gob is fed into the upper end of a blank mold. A baffle is then placed over the upper end of the blank mold and settle air is fed through the baffle to push the glass gob against the lower end of the blank mold. Blow air is then fed through the lower end of the blank mold to form the glass gob against the confines of the blank mold, including the baffle, and thereby to form the blank or parison that subsequently is placed in a blow mold for blowing the final article, such as a hollow glass container. U.S. Pat. No. 3,586,494 discloses a baffle arm and baffle holder mounting arrangement. U.S. Pat. No. 4,466,821 discloses a baffle holder mounting arrangement that includes means for balancing the forces applied through the baffles to the blank molds in the event that the blank molds are uneven.
The present disclosure embodies a number of aspects that can be implemented separately from or in combination with each other.
A baffle system for blank molds of a glassware forming machine, in accordance with an exemplary embodiment of the present disclosure, includes a first shaft mounted for movement in the direction of its axis and for rotation around its axis. A baffle arm is mounted to the first shaft and a manifold is suspended from the baffle arm. A plurality of baffle holders are suspended from the manifold, and rocker arms interconnect the baffle holders for equalizing forces applied by the baffle holders to the blank molds of a glassware forming machine. A second shaft is adjacent to the first shaft and a link arm extends between the second shaft and the manifold. The baffle arm, the manifold and the link arm form a linkage that moves the baffle holders between a first position overlying the blank molds and a second position spaced from the blank molds. Disposition of the rocker arms between the manifold and the baffle holders permits the manifold to be folded under the baffle arm in the second position of the baffle arm, the manifold and the baffle holders. The link arm preferably is coupled to the second shaft for longitudinal and pivotal movement on the second shaft, and a wear block preferably is carried by the baffle arm and engages the link arm adjacent to the second shaft for supporting the link arm during movement of the link arm on the second shaft.